What's under your shorts?
by Dragoon Galaxy
Summary: Konoka's been wondering what Setsuna wears under her bike shorts and gets her to confess. Konoka/Setsuna, Negi/Nodoka/Yue.


**Disclaimer: I'm not sure where I got this idea, but it's always funny watching Setsuna getting flustered whenever Konoka teases her, especially in the last episode of the second season. So I thought I'd give a try at my first Negima fan fic, hope you enjoy.**

"Speaking"

'_Thought_'

What are you wearing under your shots?

There was something about Konoka's best friend and protector Setsuna that she constantly wondered about, she never deliberately tried to peek up Setsuna's skirt but on the odd occasion she was always wearing bike shorts. It made sense as all that leaping around and sword fighting would expose the girl's panties to everyone, it made Konoka wonder if Setsuna wore anything underneath those shorts.

"Hey Setsuna, can I ask you something?" Konoka asked, seated at the table in her dorm room.

"Of course Miss Konoka, please ask me anything," Setsuna replied, kneeling beside her childhood friend.

"What are you wearing under your shorts?" "Konoka questioned out of the blue.

"Huh? I'm afraid I don't understand Miss Konoka," Setsuna answered, her cheeks colouring slightly.

"Well I know you always wear those bike shorts, so I was wondering if you wore anything underneath them," Konoka clarified, enjoying how her friend became increasingly flustered. "Or are your shorts the only thing under your skirt?"

"M-M-M-Miss K-Konoka! H-how can you ask me something like that?" Setsuna stammered, reeling back in shock.

"Sorry to tell you this Setsuna but I've been wondering the same thing," Asuna said from beside Konoka, with a sadistic grin on her face. "So why don't you enlighten us,"

"Asuna, I'm not sure this is an appropriate conversation," Negi chided, even though his thoughts drifted to the mysteries beneath Nodoka's uniform. '_I wonder if she's wearing lingerie right now_?'

"Oh whatever Negi! You're probably thinking about Nodoka's panties right now!" Asuna smirked at the blush rising from beneath Negi's suit. "She is your girlfriend after all,"

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Negi spluttered, pink smoke could almost be seen shooting from his ears. "I would never think about her wearing lingerie in class!"

'_Professor Negi thinks about me wearing lingerie_?' Nodoka mused, a small trickle of blood dripping from her nose at the thought of wearing nothing but lingerie to class before she passed out in Negi's lap.

"So, our professor thinks perverted thoughts about Nodoka after all," Asuna smirked, enjoying Negi's embarrassment.

"Wait a minute! I thought we were wondering about what Setsuna wears under her shorts!" Negi squealed, trying desperately to shift the attention from himself yet making no move to remove Nodoka's head from his lap.

'_Crap! I was hoping they'd have forgotten_!' Setsuna cursed.

"Were you hoping I'd forgotten Setsuna?" Konoka asked sweetly, putting on her best cute smile. "Of course not silly. How about instead of telling us you show us?"

"I couldn't possibly do something like that!" Setsuna cried, praying desperately for a way out.

"Hey Negi, why don't you invoke Konoka's contract and see if you can get the dud card? Setsuna can't resist that," Yue suggested, drinking from an ever present juice box.

"That's a great idea Yue," Konoka beamed, turning her cuteness level up even higher. "The choice is yours Setsuna. Show us what your wearing under your shorts now, or face my irresistible cuteness when Negi transforms me into my dud form,"

Setsuna knew she was trapped, she knew from the last time Konoka was transformed into her dud card form she was unable to resist wheeling the irresistible ball of cuteness around campus in a trolley. If Negi invoked her contract and scored the dud card she would do anything Konoka asked of her, no matter how humiliating. So with a defeated sigh Setsuna unzipped her skirt, letting if pool at her feet followed by her shorts seconds later, a surprised gasp from somewhere in the room only added to her embarrassment. Covering her nether regions was a skimpy pink lace thong that Konoka had pointed out on one of their recent shopping trips.

"Aww, is this what you were hiding from us?" Konoka gushed, giggling as an idea popped into her head. "Would you like to see my underwear?"

"More than anything!" Setsuna exclaimed suddenly, clamping her hands over her mouth.

"I don't see why you're so embarrassed Setsuna, everyone in class knows you're in love with Konoka," Yue said, wrapping her arms around Negi from behind. "After all, Nodoka and I have agree to share Negi, so why don't you show Konoka how much you love her by giving her a nice juicy kiss,"

'_Yue's right. I am in love with Konoka! So what if everyone knows, I have to show her_!' steeling her nerves Setsuna took Konoka's head in her hands and brought their lips together in their first kiss.

'_So this is what a first kiss is like. Setsuna's so cute, and she's a good kisser_,' Konoka thought, kissing back as she unbutton Setsuna's school blouse and vest.

'_Oh Kami she's kissing me back! Her lips are so soft_!' she moaned as she deepen the kiss. '_I can't believe I'm actually doing this! Wait why is my shirt coming off_?'

Breaking the kiss her cheeks flared with colour at Konoka's cute pout for stopping when she was clearly enjoying herself. "Did you have to stop Setsuna? It was just starting to get steamy. Or were you about to overheat?"

"No I wasn't. I just wanted to know why you were taking my shirt off," Setsuna protested feebly, wanting to suck on Konoka's protruding lower lip.

"I just wanted to see if you were wearing the matching bra," Konoka answered cutely, unfastening the last button, revealing the matching pink lace bra encasing Setsuna's breasts. "I was right, you look really sexy pink lace. If you want to see my underwear you have to undress me yourself, which I know you'll enjoy,"

"Hey Negi, grab Nodoka and let's got make out in our room. Haruna won't be back for another 3 hours," Yue suggested, throwing her empty juice box in the trash.

"Um, alright then," Negi replied, picking up the still unconscious Nodoka bridal style. "Aren't you coming Asuna?"

"Yeah right! Like I want to watch you three making out!" Asuna huffed, her pigtails forming the kanji for 'no'. "I think I'll go talk to the dean about changing our room allocations,"

"Thank you Asuna, that would be very much appreciated," Negi said, only to get pushed out of the room by Yue.

"Make out now, room discussions later," Yue barked, playfully swatting his butt. "Have fun lovebirds,"

"Looks like we'll be bunking together after tonight," Konoka said, sighing as Setsuna nuzzled her neck. "Remind me to get a thank you present for Asuna if my grandfather approves,"

"Like Yue said: 'make out now, room discussions later'," Setsuna whispered, licking the bite marks as she worked on removing Konoka's blouse and vest. "I love you Konoka,"

"I love you too my sweet Setsuna," Konoka replied, bringing her new girlfriend's head down for a passion filled kiss.

**Disclaimer: And that was my first Negima fan fic. I just hope I did a good job at writing it. I originally wanted to have the scene set in the classroom but I realised that wouldn't be a good place for this kind of discussion. So leave a review and let me know what you thought about it.**


End file.
